


More & More

by Marksgasoline



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Creation AU, Devil, F/F, God - Freeform, Ships subject to change - Freeform, i actually read the bible for this, i am a gay witch so, more & more theories, well the first page of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksgasoline/pseuds/Marksgasoline
Summary: Creation au where Jihyo is God and Dahyun is the Devil and together they create the universe and 7 girls who each personify one of the 9 fruits of the holy spirit as well as one of the 7 deadly sins and a holy virtue. Together they struggle to balance it out within themselves. Jihyo and Dahyun lived in the universe for centuries together, only with each other, never needing anything more. They live like this for centuries, until one day Jihyo decides she wants to see what else the world could have, thus creating Earth and mankind. Dahyun doesn't agree. Why give the universe more when it was perfect just the 2 of them? She adds to Jihyo's creation, where Jihyo creates 7 girls in her likeness, Dahyun gives each their own sin to carry, hoping Jihyo will see all she needed was Dahyun all along, never more. More only creates chaos.Or, what we all thought More & More was going to be.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Dahyo - Relationship, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Jeongchae, Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minayeon - Relationship, No Jam Bros, Samotzu, Son Chaeyoung/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Twice Underrated Ships Ficfest





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> For twiceficfest!  
> Ships are 100% subject to change, other than Dahyo.

**Prologue**

Jihyo and Dahyun have lived in the universe for centuries, if not longer. They’ve since lost count. They know each other better than anything, seeing as they are the only two beings in their known universe. They’ve never needed anyone else. Never needed anything else. The thought of others was a foreign concept to them, until one day Jihyo mentions that she’s curious what it would be like if their universe was filled with other creatures. It’s a vast universe, empty other than the two of them, never needing anything else in it, yet Jihyo saw it for what potential it could have. There was so much to the universe for only two beings. There could be so much more. It could be filled with life. 

Dahyun didn’t agree. Why give the universe more when it was perfect the way it was? They’ve lived together, just the two of them, for so long. There’s never been a need for anyone or anything else, why change that?

In order to come to a compromise, Jihyo suggests they have seven days to create what they want in the world. Jihyo starts her creation on the first day, making light. Dahyun creates darkness to counteract it, separating the days from the nights. Jihyo is excited, thinking this creates new days ahead, and new possibilities. From then on, Dahyun stays out of the rest of creation. 

Jihyo gives little symbols of light into the day and night, creating small beacons of light in the times of darkness, wanting that little bit of goodness in every part of the days. After that, Jihyo begins creation in all of its forms, making water and land, separating the two of them from what she called the Earth below, making creatures of all kinds, until finally, on one of the last days, she turned to Dahyun to create other living beings.

Jihyo creates seven humans, each with a fruit of the holy spirit and a virtue she sees within herself and Dahyun. Before she finished creating them, she asks Dahyun to add what she thinks is important. Dahyun leaves each of them with a sinful trait to match.

  
  
Everything was as it should be, calm, serene, bright, just as it has always been. Everything was  _ good _ . But what is good? Is it still good if there is no evil to counterbalance it? 


	2. In The Beginning

Two sat together, in the middle of the universe surrounding them. What they’ve called home forever. In the middle of the calmness they’ve always known together. There was nothing else, but there never had to be. It’s how it's always been, it’s how it always would be. The two of them together in a universe they’ve traveled and built. It was empty, but what was empty when there never had been anything else, when it had never been full to begin with. They knew nothing else but this universe that they’ve created. They never had a need nor a want to know anything else, nothing but each other. It’s all they ever needed. All they wanted. 

But how did they know it was all they wanted when it was all they’ve ever had?

  
  


“Dahyun,” the one with hair the colour of love, compassion, and nurture, spoke to her companion on her side. Her hair represented her inner self, what she expressed and felt the most. Red, the colour of love, mixed with the purity and innocence of white, her hair currently showed a hue of light pink.

She sat where the two of them always sat, watching the universe around them, from a planet Jihyo especially found intriguing.

“What else could this world have?” She’d been pondering her thoughts for awhile now, in silence, but silence never disturbed the other. 

“What do you mean? It has everything.” The one with the darker hue of hair looked at her friend, at her one and only, with a slight concern showing in her face. Her hair too represented her inner self. Blue, the colour of trust, sincerity, and stability. All traits she possessed within herself when she was with Her. 

“I mean, what else could it have, Dahyun? It’s so vast, it has so much potential to it, can’t you feel it?” There was a bounce in Jihyo’s voice, Dahyun would almost call it excitement. Where Jihyo’s energy expressed excitement and curiosity, Dahyun’s fell to nervousness. 

“I feel what I always feel, nothing else. I feel you, I feel what we’ve made, I feel what we’ve had for eternities,” Dahyun replied, looking back up into the universe above. 

“I feel an emptiness that we can fill with so much.” Jihyo’s words bit through Dahyun’s chest. “There could be life here!” She was standing now, her arms flowing in circles around her body as she spun in a circle, showing what she thought was easy to feel. “So much more, just look at everything there could be, Dahyun, can’t you see it?”

In the universe above, Dahyun saw what Jihyo described as empty, but never thought that was a bad thing that needed to be filled and fixed with life. 

“We have life. We have us.” She looked back from above and watched the only other being she’s known, the only other being she’d ever want to know, spin in circles in excitement. Her smile and grace warmed Dahyun.

“But there could be so much more, Dahyun, don’t you see it? There could be creatures, life-filled beings roaming this world, creating more, giving so much meaning to the universe. There could be colours everywhere, there could be light and warmth. Everything I feel inside could come to life outside, right here.” She stopped spinning and threw her arms out to the side, breathing in, her eyes closed just feeling everything around her.

Dahyun didn’t answer. Everything was perfect the way it was, the way it had been. Why change it? 

Jihyo could sense Dahyun’s apprehension and opened her eyes, walking closer to her. She took her hand in her own, bringing Dahyun’s attention back to her from the universe above, where Dahyun typically found herself getting lost in the vastness of it all. 

“Try it with me? We can create anything we want. We’ll give ourselves seven cycles. We can create light. We can create life. We can create  _ meaning _ .” Her voice was softer now, matching the calm, serene energy surrounding them from before. 

“I have all of that in you already,” Dahyun looked into Jihyo’s eyes, her voice equally as soft, but with an almost defeated tone in it, a nervous pitch, a somber expression.

Jihyo rested her forehead against her companions, pressing her lips softly to the bridge of her nose in a soothing manner. 

“And I have that in you as well. But the universe doesn’t. It’s so wide, Dahyun. There’s so much yet there’s nothing occupying it. We could fill it.” Her hand went up to Dahyun’s dark hair as she ran her fingers through it, twirling a strand at the end. 

“I don’t like this. So much could go wrong.” Dahyun leaned into her touch. She didn’t want to let her go. She feared losing her to whatever she created. 

“Nothing will go wrong, my angel. We won’t let it.”

  
  


“We should start with light,” Jihyo said. It was a new cycle and the two came to terms to begin, slowly. “It can fill the universe with brightness and warmth.”

The universe wasn’t dark and cold, as there couldn’t be one without the other. Dahyun believed still there was no need to change anything, but if things were to change, she’d bring balance to whatever Jihyo brought. So where Jihyo created light and warmth, Dahyun would create darkness and cold as its counterbalance. 

Jihyo held her hands out above her. All the warmth Dahyun could feel swirling within Jihyo, now radiated into the universe above, in the form of a burning, fiery ball. Jihyo’s warmth never fell, though. Dahyun could still sense so much love and warmth within her companion, even as she spread her radiance above. 

Jihyo’s eyes opened to admire the light above her. The universe was so bright now, blinding almost. It didn’t blind Dahyun though, as she was used to the energy that was once inside Jihyo, the bright energy now in a corporeal form. It wasn’t the same though. Even though she could feel the warmth radiating from it, and see the light it emitted, it didn’t feel the same as when it was just within Jihyo, something she shared only with Dahyun. It didn’t feel the same as when it was something only Dahyun could experience. Now the whole universe knew of its warmth as it spread out wide. 

“We should balance the light,” Dahyun said emotionless. It was petty, and she knew it. If the whole universe was now going to experience Jihyo’s light, then there should be a break from it, where only Dahyun could have it again. So she reached her hands out, facing the opposite way as Jihyo, and felt a cool darkness within her bubble up as she let it pool from her fingertips. It filled the other side of the universe.

“You’re right,” Jihyo said, joining Dahyun, watching the darkness split from the light. “We can call it night and day, and when one ends, the other will begin, and when the cycle starts anew, it will be a new day, full of new potential and possibilities.” Jihyo beamed, her smile expressing the same warmth as the ball of light she created above. 

Dahyun wanted to be angry. This wasn’t what she intended. She didn’t want it to split night and day, she wanted it so she could still enjoy Jihyo’s warmth to herself, even for just a short amount of time before it filled the air around them again. But it was almost beautiful, and Jihyo’s happiness forbade Dahyun’s spirit from feeling anything but love and admiration. 

So she vowed to not create anything else. This was Jihyo’s universe. She’d let Jihyo have whatever she wanted in it. If it made her this happy, who was she to take that from her?

So she watched her as the days progressed, as she separated where they were from The above, which she then called Heaven, where she said they could stay to watch over everything below. She watched as she created land and sea, creating life in the land, in the form of vegetation in grass and trees and plants. She watched as she added small lights in Dahyun’s darkness, so it would separate the days into months, seasons, and years, as the moon and stars, as she called them, would move through the sky. She watched as she created living creatures within what she now called Earth, letting aquatic creatures roam the waters, and creatures with flight or legs filled the land and skies.

The final day was approaching, the week she gave as time near its end. Two days remained and Jihyo was more than pleased with everything she had created thus far. 

“Dahyun, you haven’t created anything since you separated the days from nights,” JIhyo sat, turning her attention from admiring everything she created below her, to her eons-long companion. 

Dahyun didn’t reply, but instead just stayed as she was, looking at Jihyo who finally met her gaze.

Jihyo’s head tilted to the side, pondering Dahyun’s look. “How come?” She asked.

“It doesn’t need anything else. It never needed anything else.” She hated the way Jihyo’s expression changed as she let her words fall out. “But it makes you happy, I can tell, so go on, you can finish it. Whatever else you want to create,” she didn’t finish the rest. She wanted to say she’d support her, and in a way, she wanted to believe she would, but Dahyun knew she wouldn’t, knew she couldn’t. She didn’t support any of this. Why add so much to their already perfect world? Why have to share what Dahyun felt within Jihyo, with the universe? Why share it with any creations and creatures Jihyo made?

“But I want it to be ours, Dahyun.” Jihyo stood up and made her way closer to Dahyun, who’s eyes looked down at Jihyo’s creation. “I don’t want to make it all alone, I want it to share in you as well. The way my energy pools within all the creatures, the way my radiance warms and lights up the grounds below, it’s all images of me, but it means nothing unless it has you in it as well. The universe we’ve shared for so long, it encompasses both of us, but your likeness, your energy, it’s dim within the night that you made. You should share more of yourself in it, spread more of yourself into the universe, let it see and feel what I know is within you.” Jihyo’s hand was placed gently over Dahyun’s heart as she spoke, her body getting closer and closer as time moved on. 

Dahyun, though apprehensive, nodded her head. Jihyo’s words shot through her chest, a warmth spreading through her, the same warmth that lit up the heavens above and the Earth below. 

“I want to create creatures in our image. There’s nothing else the universe could need, but it could use people living in it. People with free will, to live however they want, enjoy all that we made for them. What do you say?” Jihyo took a small step back and placed either hand on Dahyun’s shoulders, her soft, glowing smile matching the sun’s rays behind her. 

Dahyun nodded in reply, unsure what was within her that she could share, but Jihyo’s smile and excitement made Dahyun glow. 

As soon as Jihyo stepped away, the warmth faded. She watched Jihyo, just as she did the five days before, as she began to create.

“We can create seven beings, one for each day we have spent creating this world. Each being will be perfect in their own way, and they can roam what we made for them, enjoy all of what life has for them, all the energy and light and warmth, all the plants, the other creatures with them. Everything will be good.” Her smile said everything.

As she did before she created anything, Jihyo closed her eyes, envisioning what she wished to create before her. Her hands extended outwards, reaching for it, letting her energy swim from deep within and spreading out into the universe, into a corporeal form of the vision in her minds eye. 

The first of seven appeared before her. Dahyun was taken aback by its beauty. The creature was amazing to say the least. Jihyo may have been right, creation could be so very beautiful. Dahyun looked around the universe, now filled with so many signs of energy, of life, of creation. It was all good. 

When she looked back again, the second was created, and a third was on its way, its energy swirling in the air next to the others. 

Dahyun watched from afar, still shocked by what Jihyo was creating. Still apprehensive, yet still in awe. 

Soon seven women were standing in front of the two of them. They had forms, but nothing else yet. Creation had only just begun, and by now Dahyun knew how Jihyo worked. She could watch her all day and all night, for years and years, as she always has. That’s when she started to realize that Jihyo had spent so much of her time doing for the universe, that her greatest fear was starting to come true. She was losing her. 

“Aren’t they beautiful, Dahyun?” Jihyo didn’t look back, but she knew Dahyun was there watching, she always was. Instead, she admired the beginnings of her work. Seven beautiful women who would soon roam the earth below, living fully with everything Jihyo has made. It would soon all be worth it, the universe filled with everything she ever imagined it could have, and then some. It was all so good. “We can give them names, we can give them traits, so they are all their own person. And from there, they can live on, however they want. I do not wish to control them, but to watch them, admire them, see what they think of the world we created for them.” Her voice held so much excitement, so much light and warmth. 

“What about our world for us?” Dahyun asked. She knew Jihyo couldn’t hear her, she was too distracted by the seven women in front of her.

She walked over to Jihyo, standing behind her. She agreed, the women were beautiful, their skin glowing in Jihyo’s energy, life breathing through them. It was an amazing sight to behold. But it still remained, that she was now losing her one and only. The one she always had, now found others. What would become of Dahyun? 

Dahyun looked from the women, to Jihyo, and back to the women. Her stance straightened, her face hardened. She would create again, she would help Jihyo create these women in their likeness, just as Jihyo wished. A smile crept on to her lips. It would be good. All would be very good. 

“Deep within us, there are 9 signs of our holy spirit, what if we split those into each of them?” Jihyo finally turned to Dahyun. She saw the smile on Dahyun’s lips and smiled back. Her hand caressed Dahyun’s cheek before turning back to her seven women. “To let them live with free will still, they can pick their own fruit. We will leave seven on the earth for them, let them eat it and in turn they will be filled with their own holy spirit, just as we are.” Jihyo reached out to one of her creations, holding her hand on its cheek as she just did with Dahyun. Dahyun felt a wave of cold energy pulse through her, Jihyo’s warmth leaving her, in its place was longing, missing, jealousy. 

Leave a trait in a fruit on a tree for them. She could do that. 

“I’ll join you, Jihyo. I wish to add to these fruits, something else we each hold within us,” Dahyun smiled again. Her smile was thin and filled with her thoughts. 

Jihyo turned, ecstatic that Dahyun was going to join her again. She spun in a circle, stopping with her arms around Dahyun’s neck. She kissed her cheek, where she had laid her hand just minutes ago. 

“I will give them seven of our nine fruits, so that we can each keep one as well, as a memory of what we gave them. We can give them virtues as well.” Jihyo was bouncing with energy. “Something to motivate them throughout their lives on the planet we created for them, to drive them.”

“I have seven as well, each to counterbalance, just as I did with the light.” Dahyun watched Jihyo bounce giddily away as she walked over to the seven women. “Eat well when you arrive, I will be watching.” She spoke softly to them, her voice as cold as the energy flowing through her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! follow me on twitter @gogobebyul


	3. On The Seventh Day

On the Seventh day, Jihyo and Dahyun rested, watching as their creations started the first of their many new days of life in the world created for them.

Seven women awoke on a new land, never before seen by any living eyes, other than the two who created it and them. They were grown, with minds fully melded and able to think and live on their own accord, just as Jihyo, their Motherly creator, wished them to be. 

The eldest, who was the first created, sat in the grass underneath a tall blooming plant. Her companions roamed the grounds surrounding them. All was quiet and all was peaceful. Everything was as it should be. The sun shone above them, creating warmth for their naked skin, giving life to the plants surrounding them, and letting them see the world created just for them to enjoy. A flowing stream nearby gave water and life to the animals drinking from it. Birds could be heard from above, flying and enjoying the wind blowing against their wings. The women watched, each studying a different creation. Everything was new, but as they were also new, nothing was known, yet everything was understood at the same time. This is where they would live, where they would become who they are, where they would grow, where Jihyo placed them. 

They started in a garden. One Jihyo and Dahyun filled with vegetation and fruits for them to eat. Something they understood because it is with the small amount of necessary knowledge Jihyo gave them at creation, not to deter them from free will, but to lead them into life as they would soon come to discover. Food is a necessity for living, just as is breathing.

No one spoke, no one had to. It was calm and the life buzzing around and within them was serene. 

The first born, underneath the tall vegetative plant, sat back and felt the roughness against her back, scratching at it in a way that made everything feel real. Her head leaned back as she looked upwards, her view of the sky and Heaven above, blocked by the extensions of what she sat against, though it looked softer to the touch than what she felt against her back. The sun’s rays reflected off of the green surface, giving the area around her a calm harmonious feel. A light breeze blew and took with it a soft leaf, which gently landed in her lap. She picked it up and felt the smooth texture of it, smiling as she was right in her theory. It was softer. 

On the other side of the tall plant the eldest sat under, stood one of Jihyo’s other creations. She stood far enough out that the sun was able to reach her through the leaves and she didn’t feel the rough skin of the plant behind her. She watched out into the Earth, her eyes catching the movement of a fluttering creature in the wind. She studied it as it flew to a nearby flower. 

Close by, a woman laid in the soft ground, the tendrils on the ground below her the same colour as the leaves above the other, maybe a slightly darker hue. They were just as soft as what the eldest felt in the palm of her hand, though the younger creation knew not of what the roughness behind her companion was, therefore not yet understanding the concept of either. She enjoyed the feeling of the breeze blowing the tendrils around her, brushing them against her body. A small furry creature hopped past her and she smiled as she watched it go by. 

Beside her sat an elder companion, one created moments before her, but moments after the eldest. She sat on a large surface that was both hard yet smooth at the same time. Her feet jutted out in front of her, feeling the gentle tendrils the youngest was laying in. The sun shone off of the water near her, creating a glowing aura around her. She could feel the warm rays fill her body with a glowing energy.

Across from her, another sat surveying the sky above them and the air around them. Her eyes caught a large, fluffy wisp in the sky that if able to reach and sit upon, looked like it would comfort her and hug around her body. 

Away from the water, underneath another tree, were the last two women. The elder of the two, the second to be created in Jihyo’s image, stood, leaning against the rough bark, watching her companions around her, her eyes traveling to what each other's eyes watched.

The younger of the two, one of the last to be born from Jihyo’s energy, sat against the same plant, underneath the same feel as the rough bark behind her, as it was connected to it, but further out, dug its way into the ground below. Her hand traveled along the root until it reached the ground, where she embraced the feel of the grainy dirt. 

Each of Jihyo and Dahyun's creations surveyed the areas around them, feeling different sensations in each of their senses, but none of them experiencing quite the same sensation as another. Everything was their own, shared in the great big world laid out in front of them. Their own experiences, their own sensations, their own decisions they would eventually make. 

The one under the large tree, the eldest and first created amongst them, stood from her spot and reached above her where an apple hung from a small branch, the same spot in which the fallen leaf was before. She reached out her hand and wrapped her hands around the small fruit. With a small tug, she pulled it from the tree, turning it in her hands, and looked at it closely.

Next to her, the one close by had also stood up from her spot, no longer watching the fluttering creature, and instead entranced by what her elder companion was doing. She reached up and plucked another fruit from the tree, and looked at it. 

It was smooth in their hands. The eldest knowing more so just how smooth as moments before she felt the opposite on her back from the tree bark. The other, only knowing the touch of the dirt under her toes, the breeze around them, and now the fruit in her hands. 

The eldest, enjoying the smooth skin of the apple in her palms, wondered what it would feel like on her lips, and brought it up to her mouth. She opened her mouth and bit into the fruit. Though it felt smooth in her hands, she also felt how hard it was. It wasn’t something she could crumble in her hands like the leaf, but it wasn’t as solid as the tree behind her. Though, between her teeth, it wasn’t what she expected. It was tough, on the first bite, but the inside, the flesh of the apple, was soft and almost dissolved in her mouth as she continued to chew it. There was a sweetness to the taste, though she didn’t understand as she had yet to taste anything else, but the flavor of it left her wanting more as soon as she finished. She continued to eat and fill herself with its sweet taste. 

The others soon noticed the two standing and eating the fruits from the trees above them. One by one, they all found their way over, plucking from the tree. Each woman tasted the sweetness of the apples as they continued to admire the world around them on their first day of life. 

Night came soon, the darkness Dahyun created surrounding them. The seven women watched as the small light in the sky reflected in the water in front of them. One of the seven had found a cavern in the mountain behind them earlier in the day, and led them all to it for the night. It was darker, but the moon and the stars gave enough light that they could still see each other's silhouettes. Another had found large palm branches fallen from the trees by the water and carried them with her. They kept her and the others warm as the night cooled the air. All was good and all was peaceful as the first day of new life ended. 

Above, Jihyo and Dahyun watched. Jihyo was proud, a smile on her face, while Dahyun seemed almost bored. 

“Isn’t it perfect, Dahyun?” Jihyo asked, her eyes never leaving the scenes below her. 

Dahyun didn’t answer. She didn’t have to, she knew Jihyo’s remark was rhetoric, she wasn’t really asking Dahyun’s opinion. She already had her mind made up, that Earth was perfect with everything they created - everything she created. But everything was perfect before as well. It should only be a matter of time before Jihyo decides she needs more again. Dahyun pondered what she could do to let Jihyo decide that she was all she ever needed. Dahyun could be everything Jihyo wants, and more, if only she’d see that again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wait. I kinda lost any creative ideas for this...but I'll get there!  
> Can anyone figure out who is who? (watch the MV for hints)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue, more will come soon. Maybe I'll be extra and post every Sunday. anyway, follow me on twitter, @gogobebyul


End file.
